Gamer's Blog
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: After getting pwned in an online game, Matt has to meet up with the person who kicked his butt. MattxOC
1. Entry 1

Day 1

*sighs* So Mel suggested I keep a blog to occupy my head while the Kira case is cold.... instead of my games.

Like that will happen.

Anyways, something really odd happened while I was playing Halo... I got my ass handed to me.

No joking... I was pwned by someone on Halo named 'Mischievous_Moogle' Now I thought that was a n00b so I went after them, but I was the n00b in question. Damn. ._.' Never thought it would happen to me so I challenge him to a rematch. I managed to save the in-game conversation before we had our final round.

Mischievous_Moogle: Let's make this round more interesting.

Th3GreatestG4mer: Alright then. What's the wager?

Mischievous_Moogle: If you lose this round, you'll have to meet me offline in the Akihabara.

Th3GreatestG4mer: And if I win?

Mischievous_Moogle: I'll give you all my items and some cheats for more stuff.

Th3GreatestG4mer: Deal.

I seriously thought I had a chance to beat him. We had a marathon round that lasted I think.... 8 hours. I lost track of time after the first 3. So, after 8 hours.... I lost. I had my ass handed to me AGAIN! In the most embarrassing manner possible: Ambushed while hiding in a bathroom. I'm glad Mel doesn't understand the game like I do.

So tomorrow at noon, I'm going to meet Mischievous_Moogle offline at the Akihabara.

I need to make sure I have some money on me.

Signing off,

Matt


	2. Entry 2

Day 2

Went to the Akihabara today to meet up with Mischievous_Moogle. The meeting place was outside the Golden Saucer, a popular arcade with some decent players there. We agreed that when we get there, we'd use a code phrase: "Jenova is looking for her children."

So, I got there at noon exactly and went to the Golden Saucer and saw this kinda cute girl with buns in her dark brown hair wearing a pink Moogle shirt and blue jeans standing outside, looking like she was waiting for someone.

'So, who are you waiting for?' I asked her

'Oh, a friend.' she answered before saying, 'Jenova is looking for her children.'

What...the...hell?!!

She was the one who kicked my butt?!

'You're Mischievous_Moogle...?' She smiled at me and said.

'Yup. Are you Th3GreatestG4mer?' All I could do was nod; she was really cute now that I got a better look at her.

'I see. Kinda cute... but I can see you as a gamer.' I think I turned red when she said that. I mean, I'm about 20-something years old and the words "kinda cute" is used to describe your little brother or cousin... not some guy you just met.... right?

'You can call me Pink, ok? I hate to cut our meetig short, but I have to finish my homework assignment.' She handed me a scrap of paper and told me to give her my e-mail address so we can plan out next meeting...

Hold on a sec.

Got an email from Pink. I have to meet her at the Golden Saucer again in two days at noon. I need to make sure I have more money for then.

Logging off,

Matt

P.S.

I don't think I'm that cute....


	3. Entry 3

Day 3

Since I didn't have to meet up with Pink today, I decided to do some research on her... and no, I didn't place cameras in her house like I did with Misa... even if Pink is really cute.

Using her e-mail address, I searched the web to see if she's a member of gaming sites that I go to a lot. Suprisingly, she is. In fact, all the one's I'm with... under the same username: Mischievous Moogle. Now I can figure out more about her...

Favorite game is Final Fantasy VII.

Favorite character is Sephiroth

...

She sounds like me.

She's also a member of several online games I play... WoW, Runescape, and Ragnorok Online.

She's even cooler than I tho- -

What am I saying? I'm still mad at the fact she kicked by butt in Halo! I'm the one who should be kicking butts in games, not the other way around. Her victory had to be a fluke or something. I'll challenge to some arcade games tomorrow to really see if she's the tough gamer she thinks she is. Maybe some House of the Dead... or Soul Calibur... or maybe Dance Dance Revolution. We'll see who is the greatest gamer ever!

Signing off,

Matt


	4. Entry 4

Day 4

LOL, IM MATT. I PLAY GAMES ALL DAY LONG AND IGNORE MY BEST FRIEND MELLO!! I R TEH GREATEST GAMER EVER!! AWPBN - - - -

Stupid Mello... messing with my blog. Have to give him points for attempting to learn L337. Anyways, met up with Pink again today at the Golden Saucer. I decided to challenge her to several games to see if her victory was a fluke or not. The following were the scores for each game we played:

House of the Dead:

I won 3 out of 5 rounds on this game. She claimed the gun she was using didn't work properly and managed to get her money back from the owner after I won. Heh.

Soul Calibur:

She managed to kick my butt with Ivy and Nightmare 4 out of 7 rounds. I didn't say anything when she pulled off one of Ivy's more difficult attacks and the same with Nightmare. I mean, I'm good with Kilik and Maxi but wow. She managed to string attacks together so perfectly I have no room to attack or block... It was almost like poetry. Pink was so focused on the game, yet she looked as though she wasn't interested in the game. The lights from the stage we chose (Don't remember the name but it had cherry blossoms behind it and a castle) made her glow so beauti - - What am I saying?! Gah...

Dance Dance Revolution:

Finally, one of the games I mastered. We decided to do a survivor run with the game. Basically, we keep dancing to the songs until one of us can't keep up. We danced to about 13 or 14 songs. I have a list of the songs we danced to:

Boom Boom Dollar (K.O.G G3 MIX)

Cartoon Heroes (Speedy Mix)

Butterfly (Upswing Mix)

Captain Jack (Grandale Remix)

Speed Over Beethoven

Bye Bye Baby Balloon

Sakura

The Imperial Carnival

The Spirit of Hawk

Together & Forever

Virtual Insanity

Sunflower Girl

Mello

I took a small tumble when 'Sunflower Girl' started and Pink took the lead, but when 'Mello' started (I CANT BELIEVE THAT THERES A SONG NAMED AFTER ME), I managed to get the lead again. I think she started staring at me because she started to miss the arrows. I told her to keep her eyes on the screen, not the hunk kicking her butt. She began to blush and concentrate on the game. In the end, she won by 200-something points. I wasn't upset or anything. She really did her best and so did I. She looked so hot dancing ne - - Gah! I got to stop that! I shouldn't get involved with her like that....

After gaming hard, I decided to treat her to something to eat. We went to a little ramen shop that was nearby and ordered the same thing. Overall, it was a fun and interesting day. Maybe tomorrow, we can meet up and go to a game store or something like that.

Singing off,

Matt

P.S.: ....Would it be a bad thing if I asked her for her cell phone number? She hasn't given it to me yet; Pink said she'll tell me tomorrow if I get it or not.


	5. Entry 5

Day 5

Before I mention anything that happened today, I need to make something clear: I cannot and will not fall in love. Just because the Kira case is ice cold doesn't mean it's over... I could still die doing this. I can't have some girl crying over me if and when I die... so I won't fall in love. EVER.

Now that that's out of the way, I met up with Pink at a popular gaming store that knows me well. We went there to try out a new game that was suppose to come out in a couple of months; it was this really bloody and gory first person shooter and I thought Pink wouldn't like it... boy, was I wrong. She loved it!

Her words about the game are and I quote: 'Whoa, the graphics on this game is really realistic. It's almost like shooting a gun for real.' I couldn't help but smile. Even though I could have said "You wanna see my gun?"... I didn't want to sound like Mello trying to pick up some random girl. But then again, Pink didn't know I had a gun or even smoke for that matter.

In fact, everytime I meet up with her, I don't feel the need to light a cigarette afterwards. She really is an awesome person and is really, really cu- - -

Damn it! I got to stop that! I can't think like that... even if her eyes are the most beautiful shade of green- - GAH!!!

Okay, don't think about her looks...

Anyways, after playing the game for a while, Pink decided to buy some snacks from there. She bought a lot of them, too! She grabbed at least 6 boxes of vanilla pocky and several bottles of Melon Drink. She offered me a bottle of Melon Drink and a box of pocky. I took it and accidentally touched her hand. My heart started to race and I think I started to blush a bit. She blushed as well.

Those green eyes... that shade of pink on her cheeks... her soft voice...

NO! NO! NO!!!

I got to stop this...

...I think I need a smoke...

Oh, I did get her cell phone number... and I'm keeping it away from Mel. I don't want him stealing Pink from m - -

What the heck am I saying?! Pink and I don't have anything going on...

Signing off,

Matt

PS: ...


	6. Entry 6

Day 6

Meeting up with Pink everyday has been interesting and is more fun then watching those stupid monitors with Mel. I mean, all Misa ever do is talk about fashion, Light, and how she would do _anything_ for him. Heh, I bet if Light told her to jump off a building, she'll ask which one. She's hopelessly in love with him while he goes about screwing around with Kiyomi Takada. If I ever had a girlfriend, at least I'd be faithful to her and her only.

Anyway, Pink and I decided to just have fun today so we played Dance Dance Revolution, non-competitively. We did a normal 4-song run and I managed to beat her. She complained that I cheated and called for a rematch. I allowed the rematch and she beat me. We kept on like this until this punk nicknamed "Viral X" walked over to us and told us to get off of his machine. I was going to say something, but Pink beat me to the punch.

_'Listen, prick. We were here first so just wait your turn like everyone else'_ was what she told the punk without breaking eye contact with the screen. I knew the arrows for the song by heart so I looked over at the guy, who stood there with his mouth wide open. I guessed no one's talked back to him before. He got upset, grabbed Pink by her shoulder and pulled her off the dance pad and onto the floor. I don't know what came over me, but without even thinking, I kicked the guy in the face. He fell backwards onto a Pachinko game, getting a jackpot. I ran over to Pink to see if she was okay. She was, just a little sore from the fall.

_'What the hell was that for?!'_ I heard the guy yell behind me. It sounded like I broke his nose. I stood up in front of Pink and smirked.

_'For interrupting our game. I was finally going to beat her and you had to butt in.'_ The guy looked like he was ready for a real fight and pulled out a switchblade, which made everyone who was nearby run in fear. I heard Pink gasp. I had to make sure this punk didn't hurt her even more than he's already done. Thinking quickly, I pulled out a gun and pointed at him. He nearly crapped bricks when he saw Cerberus. He turn and ran out, saying something about how he'll be back. I turned to Pink, who was trembling.

_'Y-Y-you carry a gun with you?'_ she asked as I showed her it was attached to the House of the Dead game.

_'Me? Carry a gun? Isn't that against the law?'_ I answered with a smile as she sighed. I think I scared her more than the guy with that gun trick. The owner was freaking out as well because of that gun trick, but he got over it when he saw the Pachinko jackpot Pink and I gave him. He said that we're the first people to get a jackpot on that machine and he gave us unlimited gaming passes so we wouldn't have to spend so much yen while we're playing there. He's a nice guy whenever he's not shooing away kids who don't have any money.

Oh, a message from Pink...

She wants me to meet her in front of her high school tomorrow at 4. I think "Viral X" got her frightened. I'll do it. This has nothing to do with the fact that she's cute or anything like that. I'm just doing this since I'm her friend and all.

Signing off,

Matt.

P.S.

Was it wrong of me to hold her hand as I walked her to the train station afterwards? I felt as though she was still shaken up by the whole incident at the Golden Saucer...


	7. Entry 7

Day 7

Gah... my head hurts. Mel hit me when I came back eariler for my stunt at the Golden Saucer yesterday. The owner told the local paper about it and Mel read it. I mean, it's not like I told the owner my name or anything (At the arcade, I'm known as Crimson), but Mel still told me off about how that reckless action could have gotten me killed. Since when was he my mother, er um... father? Besides, the article didn't have a picture of me on it at all, just "Viral X" and the arcade. So I was safe from Kira and his lackies.

I found Pink's high school eariler today; Denshinogumi High School is a ritzy private school for those with lots of money or a wealthy background. It kinda sounded like Ouran. The uniforms were okay; blazers, ties, slacks and dress shoes for the guys and the girls wore blazers, ribbons, skirts, and dress shoes. I think Mel might have enjoyed coming with me here. The skirts were really short! I mean, they were so short that a girl didn't have to bend over to show a guy her underwear... No wander the school had so much security around it: to keep perverts out. I had a strange thought about Pink in her school uniform and what color her - -

Oh my god, I'm turning into Mello! I need to stop thinking about things like that! I am not as horny and perverted as Mel. Anyway, the bell rang and she was the first one out the building. Her uniform was a dark blue with a black ribbon for a tie and she wore a long skirt instead of the short one. Thank God. Pink walked over to me and smiled. She told me the reason why she wanted me to meet her here was that she found out that "Viral X" attend classes at the same school as her but in a higher grade than her. She also wanted me to walk her to the train station again.

As we were walking towards the station, she grabbed my hand and held it. I looked over at her for a moment. I wasn't good at dealing with things like this... she wasn't speaking or even looking up at me. So I decided to make her laugh. I walked in front of her and said in a goofy voice, _'Why isn't Princess Moogle smiling today?' _Pink stopped and giggled. Her giggle was so innocent sounding... it made my heart race. I think it's the first time I heard her laugh. Pink said she was worried about "Viral X". I smiled at her and told her that I'll protect her like Link protects Zelda. That made her laugh even more.

_'So, you'll protect me like Link protected Zelda? If that's the case, I'll go get ready to be kidnapped,'_ she said, spreading her arms out wide as if waiting for someone to sweep her up and away. I smirked and walked over to her and (I can't believe I did this) hugged her from behind saying that I would kidnap her to keep her safe. She squeaked in surprise then started laughing again. I let her go and we continued to the station, laughing.

Ow.... Mel hit me again, with his boot that he threw from the other room. Guess that means it's time for dinner: instant ramen and instant tea or sake.

Signing off,

Matt


	8. Entry 8

Day 8

Pink and I have been chatting a lot through e-mail, exchanging gaming tips and ideas.... but as of late, she's been telling me about some troubles at her school. Her last e-mail about it read:

_Matt, _

_Things are getting really bad at school now. Viral X is a Kira follower and he heard me saying 'Kira should be punished for his actions'. He's been harassing me about it saying that I'm Anti-Kira and I'm really scared... I'm afraid that he might kill me..._

Oh, I told her that Matt was my nickname so she calls me that all the time. But that's beside the point. She asked me to be her bodyguard whenever she leaves school and is at the Golden Saucer. I agreed without hesitation. She shouldn't have to be afraid for her life like that.... That's my life.

I went to her school this afternoon and she was outside before the bell rang, looking really nervous. She ran over to me and hugged my arm. She looked as if she had been crying a little. I wrapped an arm around her and walked her to the train station. On the way there, Pink told me that she had skipped all the classes she has with Viral X because she was afraid that if the teacher left the room, he might try to hurt her. She was trembling a little and I could tell that she was going to cry again. So I did what I felt was the right thing to do.

I hugged her. I held her close and didn't let her go. I could feel her hugging me back and tears wetting my shoulder. Quick flashbacks to the few times I held Mel whenever he cried (mostly after we learned about L's death and the times he just felt like it) back at Wammy's flooded my head... but they were replaced by Pink.

_"I promise you, Pink... I'll protect you forever..."_ was all I told her. Only after I said that did I feel like a hypocrite and a liar...

The case wasn't over; Kira was still on the loose; I could serious die finishing the case.... I shouldn't have made that promise to her, but I wanted to comfort her. After a while of standing there in my arms, she pulled away and wiped her eyes, smiling.

_"Thank you, Matt. I feel so safe when I'm with you," _she said. She wiped my face and I realized that I had shed a single tear.

What's happening to me? Whenever I'm not hanging out with Pink, she's on my mind and when I'm close to her, my heart is racing and my stomach feels like it's in knots. I can't be in love with her.... right? I mean, the case is the most important thing right now... even if it's cold.

I can't think. I need some fresh air.

Signing off,

Matt

P.S.

After getting to the station, Pink kissed my cheek. I started blushing and my heart began to race again. If I am in love... which I'm not.... this is a very dangerous game to play.


	9. Entry 9

Day 9

Today started off to be one of worse days ever... but it ended like the best.

First thing when I woke up this morning, Mel was walking in looking like he was ready to kill someone. I didn't say anything to him but started to walk back into my room until he grabbed my shoulder rather roughly.

_"Kira's made a move..."_ he said in a tone of voice meaning 'the case is back on again' . I felt my chest tighten and my fists clenched; why now, of all time, does Light decide to become active again? Now that I made that promise to Pink.... Damn it!

_"If Near hadn't made his move by next month, we will... I hope you haven't gotten attached to that Moogle chick, Matt. This is going to be our final mission..._" I wished that Light would just roll over and die... I wished that I could just spend all day with Pink and not worry about the case... I wished that... that... I understood these feelings I have whenever I'm with her...

Mel and I spent most of the morning planning out what we were going to do and when. It was a simple plan that involved us separating in two directions with me being the decoy and distraction. All the while we were planning this, I thought of Pink and how she was affected by Kira... I wanted him to die even more for making her suffer. When noon finally rolled around, I quickly left for the train station. Before I closed the door for the apartment, I heard Mel saying, _"End it with her, Matt. The case is more important now than her feelings."_

When I got to the Golden Saucer, the owner was handing out Final Fantasy 7 masks, saying something about a masked tournament. I took the first mask I saw, a Sephiroth one. I went in and saw a group of people gathered around the DDR machine. As I put the mask on and walked over, I heard Viral X's voice and my blood started to boil.

_"I thought I told you to stay off my machine, woman... or should I say Anti-Kira? Only those who are loyal to the all powerful Kira can play here and you're not one of them..."_

I ran over to them and saw Pink in a Moogle mask sitting on the floor and Viral X standing over her in a Cloud mask. The next thing I knew... I had punched Viral X square in the nose, knocking his mask off and kicked him in the ribs. Pink stood up and ran over to me; she was crying. Viral X looked up at me. _"Don't ever let me catch you harassing this young lady again," _I told him, kicking him again and stomping him in the ribs, _"Or as the real God as witness, I'll kill you myself and I could care less about your fake god, Kira." _He didn't say anything nor did his punk-ass friends. I wrapped an arm around Pink and we left. I wasn't in the mood for games... I just wanted to comfort Pink.

As we headed towards the station, we actually got on the wrong train and was heading towards Tokyo. Pink held onto my arm the whole time, the mask was stashed away in her backpack and the tears kept falling. I hugged her close and kissed her forehead. I should have gotten there sooner... I felt terrible about what happened. Soon, Pink wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I held my breath for a moment before relaxing. We sat in silence for the longest time before I finally spoke.

_"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect, Pink..." _I whispered as the train stopped and we got off. She held my hand and I led her to the Tokyo Tower. It wasn't as crowded as I had first thought; most of the people stood outside watching the Jumbo-Tron as Takada gave the evening report. Nothing but a load of crap about Kira and the idiots who worshiped him like a god. We walked inside and took the elevator to one of the top floors, above most of the rooftops in the surrounding area. When we walked over to the window, Pink sighed.

_"I was trying to stand up to him myself... I wanted to see if I could in case you couldn't get to me in time," _she said, looking up at me. I looked down at her and didn't look away. I stared into her eyes for the umpteenth time since we met and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I had a nagging feeling in my stomach telling me to... kiss her. And not on the cheek or forehead either... but one on the lips. Normally, I shook off the feeling and went on about what I was doing, but this time, it was unbearable.

_"Pink... It's okay. You tried your hardest. But I have to tell you something important..." _She started to blush a little as I put my hand on her cheek. I ran out so quickly earlier that I forgot my gloves, but I didn't care. Her cheek was really soft compare to my rough hand. Her green eyes stared back into mine as I started to say what was on my heart:

_"We've spent so much time together... We think so much alike... You're the first person to beat me in a game... And the first person to steal my heart. I know I shouldn't do this, but I feel like I would die if I didn't. Pink, I love you." _With that, I kissed her softly on the lips. I was expecting her pull away, scream, hit me and tell me that she didn't want to see me again... instead, she kissed me back. My heart started to pound harder in my chest than before. Before long, we pulled away panting. I never felt more alive before... my first kiss... I held her in my arms and whispered those three little words to her. She did the same and we stood there until when down behind the buildings.

Today ended a really good note... things are going to be alright, I just know it. When I walked her back to the station, she had a smile on her face the whole way and so did I; her hand was in mine, fingers laced together. We looked like a normal couple walking down the sidewalk. The only thing I thought about at the time wasn't Kira or the upcoming mission... but Pink and only Pink.

...Son of a b- - -. Mel just punched me! The reason for it? Because I didn't end things with Pink.... Since when did he care about my social life?

I got to put some ice on my eye before it gets too swollen.

Signing off,

Matt

P.S.

For the record, I think Mel might have been jealous of me.


	10. Entry 10

Day 10

I loved how today went. I woke up early so Mel couldn't catch me leaving.

Since it's Saturday, Pink wouldn't have school. I sent her an e-mail asking her if she'd want to spend the day with me. She quickly responded. Who knew she would be up at 6 in the morning on Saturdays? Anyway, we decided to meet at a place in the Akihabara that's open 24-hours a day: The Electric Boogaloo. It's a mix of a dance club and a store with the best and rarest games and anime merchandise. I've been there before whenever I don't Mel to find me. The place is a terrible area for cell phone calls and say goodbye to your wireless connection.

When I got there, Pink was waiting outside for me wearing her hair down in a liliac T-shirt with a faded Moogle picture on it with a black skirt that reached down to her ankles. She was wearing make up and had a silver bracelet on.

_"Hey, Matt. What took you so long?"_ she asked with a smile. I forgot how to speak when I saw her; she was more beautiful than normal. _"Yo, Matt. You okay?"_ she asked, putting a hand on my cheek. I blinked and smiled. _"I think I died and went to heaven... you look incredible."_ She smiled and we went inside.

Loud techno music was playing, despite it being only 7:15 in the morning. The song sounded liked the rock version of Nico Nico Douga mixed with techno beats. I barely recognized the dancers on the floor, but the cashier I remember. She was a gamer who co-owners the Golden Saucer with her old man. She's an average gamer whose special was slots and pachinko. _"Hey, Crimson. Who's your lady friend?" _ she asked over the music. She was the first person I spoke to when I first started going to the Saucer. _"Natsume, this is my girlfriend, Pink."_ Pink must have blushed hearing me call her my girlfriend. Natsume grinned as I led Pink to the dance floor as the club remix of 'One Night in Bangkok' started. She was so nervous about dancing with the other people around, but when I started dancing, she started feeling the beat and began dancing as well. She moved so beautifully beside me. We danced for about an hour or so before heading to a resturant for something to eat.

Pink must have missed breakfast or something; she ordered an American breakfast with scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and oatmeal. I had oatmeal, scrambled eggs and ham. I paid for it, even if she had the money for it. We chatted for the longest about different things, like games, anime.... things we were into. We even talked about the whole thing with Kira. Her view on how Light is doing things were shockingly similar to mine. A few people stopped and stared when she started on about Kira deserves to be punished. I got nervous when I saw a few people pull out their cell phones, so we left.

We decided to head to a photobooth to sit and rest. It was so small that she had to sit on my lap. I tried so hard not to get... you know.... and it worked. Just had to think of Mel. Heh. I noticed that she placed some money in the machine and was choosing a background for some pictures. I had to tell her not to take the picture and she frowned.

_"What's wrong, Matt? Why don't you want a picture taken?"_ I couldn't just say 'Kira's after me and a picture with you could kill me'... I sighed hard and wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't think of what to say.... if I told her everything, she would be in danger of being killed by Kira. If I don't say anything and I die, she might hate me forever.

_"Pink... I have to tell you something very important, but you have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone..."_ She nodded and loked at me. _"I promise, I'll never tell anyone."_ I pulled her close and said: _"Matt isn't my real name... my real name is Mail Jeevas and I'm a detective. To have a picture of me anywhere could mean my death... so don't be mad at me."_ She looked at me and hugged me close. _"My real name... is Amber Hayazawa... I never told anyone my real name for fear of Kira killing me... don't tell anyone, okay?"_ I promised her that her secret was safe with me, crossed my heart and hoped to die. She leaned over and kissed me passionately as the machine started taking four snapshots of us. I didn't care that the machine took pictures of us; Pink was all that mattered. When we finally parted, I heard a familiar, but unwelcomed, sound. My cellphone. The ringtone was a clip from a song by a group called Maximum The Hormone. I took the phone out of my pocket and answered it without holding it to my ear.

_"Hello?"_

_"MATT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?!" _Pink jumped as I told Mel to cool his jets and I'll be there in a minute with his Godiva chocolate. I put the phone away as Pink got off my lap and stepped outside the booth. She picked up the pictures as I stepped out and sighed. Pink looked at me with a sad look on her face. The day wasn't even half way over and she had gotten all dressed up for the day. I hugged her tightly and kissed her. I told her that Mel was my partner for any case I take on but he's like the 'bad cop' and I'd sent an e-mail when I was free.

As I walked her back to the station, she showed me the pictures. Four pictures of us kissing. What a way to remember the day. As the train pulled up, she handed me a piece of paper with her home address on it. She said not to e-mail her but come get her myself. I told her that I would.

When I got back to the apartment, Mel kicked me in the stomach after I gave him at least two dozen Godiva dark chocolate bars. _"That was for making me wait while you were banging that Moogle chick. I didn't know she was like that..."_ I stood up and punched him in the face; he didn't know Pink like I did. How dare he grouped her with the horny woman he went with? He stood up and glared at me before heading to his room and slamming the door. What a freaking drama queen.

Signing off,

Matt

P.S.

I didn't see Pink after that little incident with Mel. I was too upset by what he said and didn't want her to see me like that.


	11. Entry 11

Day 11

I have to say... this was a fun, yet draining, day. The draining part was from Mello deciding that I should get some work done before I meet with Pink.

He had me re-installing cameras in Misa's house and Light's old house. I told him that putting them in Light's place was too dangerous of a move since the guy is so freakin' paranoid about things there... All Mello replied with was a snap of my goggles to my face. I seriously think that Mello wants me dead before Pink and I get too serious.......

My princess Pink... I did go by where she lived today after I got done with my work for that slave-driver. She lives in an apartment complex a few blocks from the Akihabara district. Apartment ToMato.... okay, I know my Japanese isn't all that great, but even I know that that says "Apartment Tomato". =_=' Either way, I found her apartment and knocked on the door. I wasn't greeted by Pink; I was greeted by one of her two roommates. She had short black hair and black framed glasses that kind of hid her dark brown eyes. Once she looked me over, she said, _"So, you're the guy who stole Ambie's heart? Come on it. She's taking a shower right now."_ I wanted to ask who Ambie was, but I figured it was Pink. The moment she said that she was taking a shower, a thought poppped into my head: I saw Pink, naked, walking out of the shower and reaching for a towel, exposing her. I had to shake the thought away really quickly before her friend noticed.

Her apartment was really neat and tidy; it had a desktop computer and a laptop and some gaming systems. _"I'm T.K.,"_ the girl with the glasses said, sitting back over at the desktop, _"I'm a transfer student from North America. I'm taking some college classes at ToDai while still attending Denshinogumi with Amber. What's your name?"_ I told her my name was Matt and she nodded, not taking her eyes off the monitor. I peeked over her shoulder and she was designing what looked like a dating sim for girls. Before I could comment on how cool it looked, I felt what I thought was a high heel hit me in the back of my head.

_"Get away from T.K., you freakin' perv!"_ I turned to see a blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes glaring at me like I was going to steal something. At first glance, I thought she was one of those ganguro girls I've always seen, but she was a natural blonde. She even had that god-awful Valley girl accent. (And yes, I can tell without even asking.) T.K. turned from the monitor and sighed. _"Would you chill out? He's for Amber, not me,"_ she said, turning back to the computer.

_"But... but.. what if he only said that to steal from us or even kill us?!"_ the blonde asked as T.K. sighed again.

_"Look, Cassie... how many times do I have to tell you, I'm a good judge of character."_

_"That's what you said about that Yagami guy..."_ That caught my interest.

_"Wait. Has he been by here before?" _I asked as Cassie nodded. _"T.K. invited him over once for dinner without letting me or Ambie know... and he turned out to be such a player!"_ My heart stopped for a moment; Light saw what Pink really looked like... I didn't know for sure if they knew that he was Kira but now I had to protect her even more than ever. Before I could say anything else, I felt someone hugging me from behind. All my tense feelings about Light suddenly vanished. _"Sorry for keeping you wait, Matty... but I wanted to freshen up a bit first."_ That soft voice...

I told her it was nothing and kissed her cheek. We spent most of the day hanging out around the Golden Saucer (no sign of Viral X whatsoever) and we ended up back at Tokyo Tower. We must have kissed for a good couple of minutes before my phone rang again. I looked at the ID and ignored the call. _"Who was that?"_ Pink asked as I just kissed her again. I knew Mel would be upset that I was ignoring him for her... but I'm sure he'd understand.

When I got back, Mello immediately punched me in the face. _"You have some nerve blowing me off for some woman, Matt. Have you forgotten everything we went through at Wammy's to get where we are now? Have you forgotten why we're even doing all of this work?!"_ I stood up, wiped the blood from my lips and glared at him. I yelled at him, explaining that I haven't forgotten the pain we felt when we learned about L's death, or that we're trying to stop Light before he killed us... I even told him that Pink was in immediate danger and I'd be damned if I let Light kill her because he had abandonment issues. Next thing I knew, he threw another punch.

_"I have abandonment issues?! You know what, Matt? Screw you and that bitch you're fooling around with!"_ I stood back up and kicked Mello in the stomach. I hated how he spoke about Pink like she was a random slut... It made my blood boil! I didn't care that we'd been friends since childhood or the fact that we depended on each other after we left Wammy's... NO ONE insults Pink and gets away with it.

By the time everything settled down, Mel had a black eye and his lip was bleeding; I think he had a few bruised ribs as well. I was in better shape: just my lip was busted from that first hit. We didn't speak to each other when he went to his room and closed the door. I took a few breathes and lit up a cigarette.

Signing off,

Matt

P.S.

I overheard Mel talking to Near on his phone... I didn't hear much. Something about getting 'extra security'....


	12. Entry 12

Day 12

It's roughly 4am and I had to sneak back into the apartment.... Yesterday, I had to make damn sure Pink wasn't in danger...

When I went back to visit her apartment, I decided to bring some gifts for her and her roomates; T.K. got a PC game (The Sims 3), Cassie got some make-up and I got Pink a copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl (It was actually an extra copy I had that Mel didn't smash). Cassie greeted me as she started to storm out.

_"Where's the fire?"_ I asked her as she pointed inside. _"T.K. invited that Yagami guy over here again! I can't stand him! I'm going to the Akihabara for a few hours, Pink. See ya,"_ she said and she left, taking her make-up from my hands. I felt a chill run down my spine. There, standing behind T.K., was Light Yagami. I had to restrain myself from grabbing the small handgun I started carrying on me. Here was Kira, a mere 5 feet from me... I could have ended the case then and there if I wanted to, but seeing Pink come out, dressed in a lacy pink dress with her hair braided made me stop. She 'eeped' when she saw Light and bowed to him before hugging me. She broke me out of my stupor when she kissed my cheek.

_"Matty, have you met Yagami-san?"_ she asked. I wanted to just blurted out 'He's the guy who killed my mentor...' but I controlled myself and shook my head. When she caught Light's attention, he looked at me and introduced himself. The guy was a pretty boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes... he looked like a poster boy for Abercrombie & Fitch. I remember Pink saying something that I'm the poster boy for Hot Topic.

_"Oh. I'm Yagami Light. Nice to meet you."_ I nodded and quickly said 'I'm Matt.' Pink looked at Light to me and blinked. I couldn't relax. I just wanted to kill the bastard before he did something to Pink or her friends. Then my phone began to ring. It was the tone I used for secured lines; a simple melody I had heard one of the teachers playing back at Wammy's. I excused myself and went to the kitchen to answer it.

_'I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you.'_ I couldn't believe who it was... Near.

_"How did you...?"_

_'Easy. Cameras in the apartment. And don't worry, there are none in the bathroom.'_

_"So when he called you..."_

_'Yes. We'll keep an eye on her for you. So don't worry.'_

_"Thanks. I owe you one."_

_'No you don't. Mello owes me. Until next time.'_ After he hung up, I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. She would be safe. When I walked back to the living room, Light was gone. Even though I wanted to curse, I didn't. Pink smiled and hugged me again, saying he had been called by his mom. I nodded and also noticed that T.K. was gone as well.

_"T.K. is gone to the Akihabara as well... so it's just you and me."_ I blushed when I realized what that look in her eye meant. I kissed her again and smiled.

(Since there's a chance of Mello reading this after I write it, I'm going to skip what happened after the kiss.)

Frickin' hell... Mel caught me. I forgot he's a night owl since Misa was too. I would have sworn he has asleep. Wow, no yelling. No hits... he just told me to get some sleep and not stay up so late.

Signing off,

Matt


	13. Entry 13

Day 13

Today I had a serious talk with Pink then learned just how awesome Pink can be. I hate to admit this... but she pretty much saved my life. I don't remember much of what happened, but Pink filled me in on it.

We met up earlier and spend the day at the Golden Saucer, playing different games until it started to get dark. Pink asked me to walk her home and I said yes. We held hands and headed to the train station. Every so often, she'd kiss my cheek or I'd kiss hers. I know that PDA is looked down on in Japan, but I didn't care. Along the way, I told her the truth about Light and how he was Kira. She looked surprised, but understood why I was telling her. She told me that she slyly let her friends know to call her Pink whenever they have a guest at her place. When we got to the station, we were ambushed by Viral X. The bastard got a cheap shot in and knocked me out. I heard Pink screaming then nothing. The next thing I remember was my head laying in Pink's lap and her looking down at me with tears in her eyes. After I fully woke up, she told me what happened.

_"After he knocked you out, I screamed. I seriously thought he had killed you. Then he turned to me saying 'I will teach you and your heratic lover what happens to those who oppose Kira.' I got scared but then I realized I had to make sure I protected you like you had always protected me. I thought about how to beat him and I decided I should try to fight like my favorite Soul Calibur fighter, Ivy. I used my belt like a whip and managed to get the upperhand. Then I switched over to a street fighting style that TK showed me and kicked his sorry ass. The people who saw me called for paramedics to look at you and the police for him. Once the paramedics said you'd be okay, I sat down and laid your head in my lap. I rubbed your hair until you woke up."_

I decided not to tell Mel about this because he would have teased me about having my ass saved by a girl... which if he did, I would have mention how he looks the part of a girl just to make him mad.

... An e-mail from Pink? ... Viral X died in police custody... from a heart attack. Wait, does that mean Light was there and saw the fight...? Or maybe there's more than one Kira to deal with.

Signing out,

Matt


End file.
